1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to an actuator for a visual indicator. More particularly, this invention pertains to an actuator which is activated in response to a flowable medium disposed within the container. 2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of level indicators in storage tanks or holding bins is we known. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,820 and 4,799,383 disclose visual indicators for use with storage containers such as grain bins or the like. The indicator includes a member which is actuated in response to a flowable medium within the container. For example, with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,820, a pressure plate 120 is pivotally mounted at a pivot point 116 to a mounting bracket. The pressure plate 120 moves in response to a material G (such as grain) within a bin. A contact 118 connected to the pressure plate 120 urges a stem 106 to be displaced in response to the presence of grain G deflecting the pressure plate 120. The movement of the stem 106 activates the visual indicator.
While the design of the indicator and actuator mechanism of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,820 is satisfactory, it does have certain disadvantages. For example, the pressure plate 120 is a relatively large, flat plate which must be installed from the interior of the bin. As a result, the design of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,820 is not readily susceptible to retrofitting existing grain bins. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved actuator which will overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.